


Redeeming Moriarty

by shadowolfhunter



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: What if Moriarty did not die in the Final Curtain? What if Eve had brought him back to the Library? What if the Library had other plans for their Arch Villain?What if Moriarty was now mortal? What if he does something that is so unexpected no one can really get their heads around it? (He's kind of confused too!)





	Redeeming Moriarty

The moment she heard the scream, Eve knew.

She ran, she needed to see him one last time before he blinked out of existence, she needed to get to him to tell him the truth before he was gone forever. The truth that she loved him.

For weeks she had been dancing around the truth, even to herself, now she was out of time, and out of options, and…. Eve ran faster.

She tore round the corner, skidding to a halt, Flynn was there, but she barely registered him in the confusion of what she was seeing.

James was on his feet, barely, the blade with which he had been stabbed had pierced his shoulder and gone down through the flesh, but it was the spreading pool of red across his snowy white shirt that captured her gaze.

“James, you’re bleeding!” She shook her head in confusion, her eyes meeting his.

“Duchess,” his voice cracked, weak and breathy, as he stared at the blood on his fingers uncomprehendingly, his eyes met hers again and she barely had time to jump forward and get her arms around him as he fell to his knees, a loud crack sounding as his knees made contact with the paving slab beneath him.

Eve was tall and strong, at the peak of physical fitness, a guardian, but Moriarty was taller, and his human form more heavily built, she struggled to gather him close while trying to avoid jostling the injured shoulder and arm. She managed to get a firm grip on him, and gathered her thoughts.

She needed to get her fictional back to the Library, but was he even a fictional anymore? He was bleeding, why was he bleeding? Holding him close, she tried to examine the exit wound, but the blade was in the way, and he was still bleeding…

“Help me!” She said firmly, hoping to get through to Flynn, but he was still staring, clearly traumatised by the event that had taken place. But other hands were reaching out, and she realised that the team were around her. Stone moved in on the other side, as Eve tried to distribute Moriarty’s weight more evenly between them. He roused as she moved, a groan of pain falling from his parted lips, and she winced, “sorry”.

He was in pain, but the look in his eyes was for her only, and Eve put her hand gently on his cheek “Hold on English.” she whispered.

 

Jenkins’ stare was one of utter disbelief, and he came round the end of the long table as though to stop them and ask for an explanation, before registering that the fictional was bleeding, and that this was something of an emergency.

A cot was brought, blankets and the first aid kit, appeared in short order, as Eve helped Stone cut Moriarty’s frock coat from his body, take off the fictional’s cravat, and generally divest him of his stiff Victorian era clothes. Then she was keeping pressure on the exit wound, while Ezekiel was ready to place pressure over the entry wound as Stone pulled the knife out.

Eve could stitch in a pinch, but Cassandra was better, and this was no time to experiment herself. They laid him down on the provided cot, on his side, to better access the wounds, and Cassandra reached for the needle and thread as Eve held James close to her body, trying to steady him, apologizing for how much it was hurting him, aware all around her of Flynn’s surprise and horror, Ezekiel and Stone, and in the background, Jenkins’ surprising approving smile.

It was done, James had lost consciousness while Cassandra tended the wounds, which was a good thing according to Cassie, and Eve could totally see that, again with Stone’s help, they had managed to maneuver James so that they could bandage his shoulder and upper arm, and then immobilise them so he couldn’t move and undo all of Cassie’s work. She felt their questions, all of their questions, she felt Flynn’s confusion, that wasn’t linked to her being laid emotionally bare by Moriarty’s injuries, but rather how an immortal fictional had suddenly become mortal (and perhaps why the fictional had chosen to stand between Flynn and the assassin’s blade?), and truth be told, she had no answers. Only that James was warm and real and alive, his heart beat under her hand, and Eve could only hold onto that for right now.

 

He was wounded. It was painful, and he would be sidelined for weeks, but he was alive, and that was enough. He needed her, he had regained consciousness, and reached out for her, almost panicking as he failed to move his right arm at all. She took his hand, and held on as her free hand gently stroked through his hair. The topic of his mortality, they avoided, as she soothed him back to sleep.

Beyond helping Eve move him to somewhere where James could rest and recuperate, the others had held back their questions and left them alone.

Alone with her thoughts, and a dozing James, Eve pondered the route her life, and the Library had taken. She had no doubt this was the Library’s doing, she knew this did not make everything magically perfect, that she would have to talk to the others, that she would have to talk to Flynn, that there would be a fight ahead of them, but James was mortal, and he had apparently risked his life for Flynn, and Eve could only wonder at how they had arrived here.


End file.
